Just a Toy
by FairyNiamh
Summary: There was no harm in taking somjething that would not need food or attention along for the ride.


Notes

Written for the Something Wicked Meme. Thanks to DrivvenWrinth for being an awesome beta.

* * *

Dean didn't know what drew his attention to the toy stuffed cat in the first place. It was obviously old, its fur matted and faded, one of the gold eyes has fallen off; it had no whiskers, and couldn't stand on its own to save the world. It looked sad though; lost, and in need of something. So, he had picked it up. There was no harm in taking something that would not need food or attention along for the ride.

'No harm,' is what he kept thinking to himself as the cat's eyes glowed in the back of the car. He wanted to pull over and toss the damned thing out, but he couldn't. Every time he took his foot off of the gas he felt four sharp needles dig into the back of his neck.

When he had truly applied the brakes he was actually clawed down the face. He looked in the mirror, certain he would see nothing, but he noticed a small trickle of blood running down the three long scratches across his right cheek. He could hear a hissing snarl from the back seat. He got the message: 'keep driving'.

He didn't know where he was supposed to be heading and he couldn't call anyone for help. All of the cell phones died as soon as the creepy shit had started happening to him.

"I don't know what you want, but you're going to get nowhere fast here soon. My baby's almost out of gas and I doubt you can mojo more fuel into her tank," he murmured to the cat.

A hiss and a jerk in the wheel let him know that the spirit (or whatever was fucking with him, this time), was not in the mood to chat or listen to reason. Fifteen more minutes and just as he predicted his baby girl just stopped. He did his best to coast her onto the shoulder. Not the easiest of tasks when an invisible cat shredding you to pieces.

As soon as the impala came to a stop he hauled his ass out. The snarling and slashing followed him. He had forgotten his keys in the ignition and the damned scratching was not easing up, no matter how far away he ran.

Covering his eyes for protection he ran back to the car and snatched his keys out of the ignition. He fumbled with his keys as deep scratches appeared on his hands. He grabbed the salt, then reaching into the back of the car he grabbed the cat and put it in a salt ring.

He wasn't as good at the Latin mumbo jumbo as Sammy, but he said the incantations then salted and burned the cat.

He sagged and caught his breath as he watched the cat slowly burn. Just as a flash of purple light shot from the flaming toy cat the cell phone rang.

"Hello," he greeted, wincing as he noticed how scratchy his voice was.

"Hey, where are you? I think I figured out what happened to Sarah. See she got it from an old man named Hagar. Seems there is this Aufhocker, his words not mine. Anyway it's a shape shifter of sorts. Kind of, I think; might be a spirit. Anyhow, I think it was in a stuffed cat he used to own. He gave it to Sarah because he thought she would like it. Well, that was what he told her. The old man hated kids and so did his old cat. So, we need to find the cat and destroy it." Sam rambled from the other end of the phone.

"That explains why the fire isn't working right," Dean muttered as he got up and grabbed his silver knife.

"What?"

"Hang on for a minute Sammy," Dean directed as he walked up to the flaming 'cat shaped' toy. "You picked the wrong form and the wrong person to fuck with." He told it as he plunged the knife into the burning cat. In no time there was a flaming puddle of goo in place of the cat.

"Okay, got that covered. Think you could bring me some gas? I'm out on 428 about 35 miles from away from town."

"What are you doing out there? Have you been fucking around while I've been busting my ass? This isn't funny," Sam complained.

"I agree with you there. Just get some gas and get here. You can bitch at me face to face when you get here; and bring me some pie!" Dan ordered as he hung up the phone and wiped at his still bleed wounds. Sometimes it just didn't pay to be kind to toys.

~Fin~


End file.
